Victoria Justice
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 19 |Born = February 19, 1993 |Occupation = Actress, singer-songwriter, dancer |Years Active = 2003-present }}Victoria Dawn Justice (born February 19, 1993) is an American actress, singer-songwriter, dancer and is Daniella Monet's friend. Victoria is Daniella's co-star in the TV show Victorious where she played the title role of Tori Vega. Victoria is well known for singing You're the Reason, Make it Shine, All I Want Is Everything among others. Victoria has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has many fans along with Daniella. Friendship with Victoria *In an interview with Popstar in which the four main girls of Victorious were sharing secrets about each other, Daniella said "You probably don't know how much of a rock star Victoria is. Like, I have witnessed her performing some stuff for Victorious, and it's blown my mind." and Victoria said Daniella's vegan diet has been a good influence on her and that it's "awesome". *Victoria posted on Twitter that she was happy for Daniella for working on such a successful movie (The Fairly Odd Parents) and that she deserved the success. **In response, Daniella tweeted "You're the greatest @VictoriaJustice!!!!! Thanks for the support sista!! Hope you're having an awesome time in Cleveland :)." *When asked to describe Daniella, Victoria said that she is "the coolest girl I've ever met." *During an interview about what it's like to play Victoria's sister, Daniella says that "It's cool because we kind of have that same dynamic" and that when she met Victoria on the set of Zoey 101, "she was a doll and I loved her then, and I love her now," and that Victoria is an "great girl, and I love her to death." She also says she looks out for Victoria because she works very hard *In an interview with Popstar on how they stay positive, Victoria mentioned that she got to work with awesome people, and Daniella responded by hugging her. *In an interview with Bop and Tiger Beat about what they're thankful for, Daniella said "Victoria, I just can't say enough about the girl. I love her to death, she is literally like my sister. Um, we have such a good time together, our scenes together are always, like, right on because we just have this great dynamic..." *Daniella tweeted "@VictoriaJustice: hey long lost sis! Miss your silliness! XO". *Daniella tweeted "Loved getting to drop by and visit my sista @VictoriaJustice today on set of her music video for All I Want Is Everything! It's gonna rock!" *Victoria tweeted "Hey TV sistaa, @DaniellaMonet Did you ever think we'd end up on a t shirt together?! Haha. Crazy. Miss you lady luck ;{)" *Daniella tweeted "Nothin' like a little prank call from good ol' @VictoriaJustice. Good one sistah. Let's really go to Guatemala! Yeah?" *Daniella tweeted "Remember You're The Reason from the Birthweek ep? Well, here's an AMAZING version sung by the 1 & only @VictoriaJustice http://t.co/uBGWq7Wg" *Daniella tweeted a candid picture of Vic, saying " Hi @VictoriaJustice! I'm watching youuuu..... pic.twitter.com/5bBzePXS." Victoria replied with "Hahaha. #stalkersister ;{). Lol. Love u Dee Mo!" *While Victoria was visiting Spain, Daniella tweeted her, saying "@VictoriaJustice hope you're having fun!!!" Victoria replied with "@DaniellaMonet I am! Working a lot, but having a great time :{). You would've loved the Brit Awards last night, great performances!" and Daniella tweeted back "@VictoriaJustice how fun! I'm sure they were pretty ridic, in the best way :) tell your peeps I say hello, and the US sends you big smooch!" *Victoria tweeted "Happy B Day 2 my wonderfully talented & down 2 earth on screen sister, Ms. @DaniellaMonet ! Tweet her some b day ! :{D twitpic.com/8qns0x" *Victoria tweeted "A zebra can't change it's stripes... & neither can @DaniellaMonet. Haha idk, we're just weird. ;{) x instagr.am/p/IKuYTEnICF/" and Danielle retweeted the same photo with the caption: "I love this girrrrrrrl!!!" *Vic mentioned she'd never had crunchy peanut butter before and Daniella offered to enlighten her to it's joys. *Daniella tweeted "Whatchya dooooin @VictoriaJustice?? pic.twitter.com/YCTUu8l1" *Daniella tweeted about Ellen thanking Vic in her speech and added "@VictoriaJustice, you go girl! Love you!" and Vic responded "@DaniellaMonet Love u 2 sista sistaaa :{***. Thanks 4 watching today! xo" *Daniella tweeted "@VictoriaJustice @LizGillies @ArianaGrande I can't stop thinking about Dinaesia Prioleau. So sad. I want to see her again before she leaves." and Victoria replied "@DaniellaMonet I love Dinaesia!! She's the cutest thing ever! Such a sweetie, I couldn't handle it. See u tomorrow sistaa :{*" *Daniella tweeted "Nothin like a little @VictoriaJustice In the morning to make ya smile �� ❌⭕" *Daniella tweeted "Sisterly love @victoriajustice :) http://instagr.am/p/NX5ppqwwTk/" when they were at the season 3 wrap party. *Vic commented on Daniella's tweet about the cast with "@DaniellaMonet love u dee mo! Xoxo" *Vic tweeted "All my Miami friends, so sorry I had to cancel my meet & greet. So sick... heading back 2 LA to recover. Hopefully we can reschedule! ��☀��" Daniella replied "[https://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] feel better soon! XO" Filmography Pictures Daniellaandvictoria.jpg 048.jpg V2.png Category:Family/Friends Category:Victorious